Rebirth of Love
by DJ Nox
Summary: Rikku's heartbroken after Auron leaves. But with a mysterious gift from Kimahri, she finds herself on a new adventure to find those who have left her. Rebirth can work in strange ways, and Rikku is about to find that out...(Aurikku, Yunis)
1. Prologue - Separation

Author's note: This is going to be my first true multi-chaptered fanfic. So forgive me if it sucks. Oh well. I was planning to just make it a short fic, but then I decided "What the hell, I'll extend on it". And just to let you know, I'm not a good writer. So deal with it. And there's a lot of OOC-ness in this story. Oh well. Anyway. Enjoy. One last thing. AURIKKU FOREVER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X. If I did, I'd execute the people who came up with the chocobo racing minigame in the Calm Lands. 0:0.0 my ass... ::grumbles::

__

Rebirth of Love

__

Prolouge - Separation

Pyreflies glimmered in the air as the lady summoner began her slow dance. Yuna turned her staff around, performing the sending. Her youngest guardian, Rikku, watched on in happiness.

'We did it! Sin is gone! And Yunie didn't have to die!' the young Al Bhed thought, a smile on her face. 'We're all heros! Me, Yunie, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and...Auron...'

Rikku softly blushed, thinking about him. She had a secret crush on him for quite some time. No, it was more than a crush. She was head-over-heels in love with the older guardian. But she knew that he had no interest in her, so she kept her feelings to herself.

As she turned to look at the object of her thoughts, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. Pyreflies were emitting from Auron's body. She gasped and covered her mouth, in a state of shock and disbelief. 'He's...an...unsent....?!'

Her gasp drew the attention of her fellow guardians, and they looked at Auron in surprisement. Yuna turned around to see what was wrong, and was shocked at the sight.

"Don't stop," Auron stated firmly. Yuna shook her head.

"But I..."

"It's all right. ...It's been long enough," Auron said as he started walking towards where Yuna was standing. He looked at the rest of the guardians, one by one, as he passed by them. Wakka...Kimahri...Lulu...Tidus...and Rikku.

When he reached Rikku, he stopped and turned to face her. Rikku was still staring at him in shock, a few tears running down her cheeks. He took off his sunglasses and let them drop to the floor. Auron raised his hand and brushed the tears off of the young girl's face. He stared into her eyes, only now realizing how much she had affected him.

Rikku had always made it a point to get Auron out of the shell that he had put himself in. She kept bugging him, trying to get him to open up to her. Why she did this, he wasn't sure of, but now...now, he was thankful. But somewhere along the road...Auron had begun to develop some feelings for her. However, he had to keep them out of his head and out of his heart, for he knew it would never work out.

Staring at Auron, Rikku tried to stay strong and not cry. However, she failed and just let the tears stream down her face. She let her heart prevail over her mind, and wrapped her arms around Auron's waist, hugging him tightly.

Although a bit shocked, Auron put her arms around the young girl, whose chest was heaving with sobs. He put his hand on her face, softly caressing it, trying to comfort her. The other guardians and the summoner looked on in amazement, as well a bit of confusion.

"A-Auron...I....Don't...leave me...I...I.." Rikku tried to speak through her sobbing. Auron shook his head and put his index finger to her mouth. "Shh...it's alright...I know...." he whispered as he leaned down, softly kissing her. It would be..his only chance to do this...

Rikku's eyes widened a bit more at the realization of just what exactly was happening. He...was kissing...her? She decided not to waste time thinking about it, but just to enjoy this last moment...

Auron pulled away from her, feeling himself about to vanish completely. "Goodbye..." he said softly, as he allowed himself to finally depart and disappear in a sea of pyreflies, which rose up into the air and faded away.

Dropping to her knees, she stared at the ground where Auron had stood, finding it impossible to cry anymore. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, and glanced up at the sky, whispering, "...I love you, Auron."

And somewhere...somewhere, she could faintly hear a voice whispering back to her....

"....I love you too...."

~End of Prologue~

End note: Whee, that was fun writing. Like I said, this was originally gonna be a one-shot fanfic. I'm most likely gonna write more, but only if people want me to! ...yeah, that's my cheap way of making you people review. Ah welp. Please review the fic! Feedback makes me happy and makes me write faster! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1 - Beginning the Quest

Author's note: Sorry that it took so long to write this chapter. I was in serious debate with myself on whether to discontinue this fic or not. Why, you ask? Well, one of the new FFX fics here on fanfiction.net used the same idea I had in mind for this story. They just happened to write it into the actual fic first. *sigh* My friends convinced me to continue writing this story anyway. So don't accuse me of ripping off the other fic, because I had this idea in mind for weeks. On another note, car alarms suck. It's 4:16am as I start to write this. Take a wild guess why I'm up so early -_-; And one last note. This chapter is pretty much a summary of the Final Fantasy X International ending, because I'm extending from there. Although I added some of my own stuff. And thank you, thegia.com, for the translation of the FFX:I ending. Sorry for ripping off a few of your lines. o.o

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own FFX. Although I very much wish I did. ::sings:: If I had a million dollars...

__

Rebirth of Love

Chapter 1 – Beginning the Quest

Two years. Two entire years had passed since the defeat of Sin. Spira was prospering under the rule of Lady Yuna. The summoner who had defeated Sin was now the main head of the group that helped control and organize Spira.

Yuna walked down the steps from the mansion she lived in, shaking her head. She had so many responsibilities to deal with, and so much work to do. 'Oh well,' she thought with a small smile, 'At least for the most part, I enjoy my work.'

Since Sin was defeated, many suitors had attempted to get Yuna to marry them. However, their attempts were futile, and only Yuna and her guardians knew why. She still ached in her heart for Tidus, and had not yet gotten over him.

She stretched and started walking towards the lake near where she lived, in Besaid. Yuna had been practicing holding her breath lately, trying to learn how to swim underwater, in case the situation arose where it was necessary.

The young summoner finally reached the lake, and walked towards the edge. Stretching a bit, she positioned herself and dove in, submerging herself underwater.

~*~*~*~

-On the shores near Luca....-

"Stupid, stupid crane!" a young, blonde haired Al Bhed girl yelled as she kicked a mechanical device. "Work, tyshed!"

After the pilgrimage had been over, Rikku took it upon herself to travel about Spira, teaching people from different places how to use machina. She also helped to excavate old machina from underwater and underground. It was a very busy life, but she was enjoying it.

Though she had been hard at work, she still visited Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu in Besaid periodically. Last she had heard, Lulu was pregnant with Wakka's kid. 'Funny how life can be, I wasn't really expecting those two to get together,' Rikku had thought when she first found out.

She was focused on the present and the future, but sometimes her mind and heart dwelled to the past. She had somewhat gotten over the loss of the man she loved, but she still left a part of her heart reserved for him.

'Auron...I'm not going to forget you, ever...we'll be together someday again, right?'

The calling of her name interrupted Rikku's thoughts. She turned around, to see none other than Kimahri running towards her.

"Kimahri!" Rikku shouted, waving. It had been a few months since she last saw the Ronso. These days, Kimahri had been busy teaching the Ronso children at Mt. Gagazet. That job had been taking up most of his time.

Kimahri stopped in front of Rikku, taking out a small, weirdly shaped sphere. "Kimahri find this in the mountain," he stated. "Kimahri think you should see."

Confused, Rikku activated the sphere. After watching its contents, she gasped in surprise.

"I've got to show this to Yunie!!!"

~*~*~*~

'37...38...39...40...41..'

Yuna surfaced, gasping for breath. She grinned. "Two minutes, forty one seconds! New record!"

Her achievement was met by the sound of clapping from the shore. She turned around to see Wakka, smiling at her.

"Good job, Yuna!" he shouted.

Yuna swum to the shore, walking out of the water.

"You're getting good at holding your breath now, ya?" Wakka asked.

Laughing, Yuna stated, "Not as good as you!"

Wakka scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...well, I haven't been practicing recently."

Yuna looked at him, and said teasingly, "You sure look it!"

Embarrassed, Wakka slapped his forehead with his palm. He had put on a bit of weight and was a little bit chubby.

"It's not like _you're_ the one having the baby!" Yuna stated.

Wakka simply chuckled a bit, and walked off, leaving Yuna to follow him.

'The Eternal Calm. It's my two minutes and forty one seconds and Wakka's pudgy stomach. It's not much...just a quiet kind of happiness.'

~*~*~*~

"Yuna!!! Wakka!!!"

The two guardians turned around to see Rikku jogging toward them. Rikku stopped in front of them. She looked at Wakka's stomach, and started poking it.

"Hehe!"

"Stop that!" Wakka exclaimed.

Rikku laughed and stopped her actions. "Quite the tummy you've got now! So, how are you two doing?"

"Good!" both Wakka and Yuna stated simultaneously.

"Anyway, I came here for a special reason. Kimahri gave me something that he found at Mt. Gagazet, and I really thing you should see it," she said, taking out the sphere and holding it in front of her.

"A sphere...?" Yuna questioned, confused.

"Weird shape, eh?" Wakka commented.

Rikku activated the sphere and handed it to Yunie. "Take a look, and look very closely," she told her.

The scene was a bit difficult to make out, it seemed to be in some kind of prison...

_"Why the hell do you arrest ME?! Let me go! You hear me, right? What would you do if she was YOUR girl?! Who cares if I used machina! It was the only way to save her! Now let me go, damnit! Let me out of here, let me see her!"_

Yuna brought her hand to her mouth, gasping. The person in the sphere looked exactly like...

"Tidus..?!"

Rikku nodded, shutting off the sphere. "That's what it looks like!"

Shaking his head, Wakka asked, "What's this about? What's he doing there? Is that really _him_? What's this all about?"

The Al Bhed girl shrugged. "I'm not sure...but don't ya wanna find out?"

Wakka and Yuna nodded in agreement.

"Soooo, let's go!" Rikku exclaimed.

"B-but wait a moment! We don't even know where to start, and Yuna's very busy! She had a lot of work!"

The two started to argue on whether Yuna should go or not. Rikku was getting more furious by the second.

"What do you mean, _someday_ she'll go to find out?! What's the matter with you, Wakka?! Yunie's been worrying about everyone else all her life, can't she have time to worry about herself? Everyone's busy finding their own happiness, _except_ for Yuna!"

Those words shut Wakka up. Yuna just stared at the two. She thought about whether she should go or not, when she remembered something Tidus said in the past...

__

"Well, if acting grown-up means not being able to say or do what I wanna do, then to heck with it! Nothing will change that way!"

"I...I'm going to go," Yuna stated. "After all...this is my story now."

Rikku grinned. "I knew you'd say that! So, I went ahead and brought some stuff for you," she said, holding out a bag.

Wakka sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said, "Let me just go tell Lu." With that, he walked off towards the village.

"First off, we gotta get you into some new clothes! Since you're famous, you gotta go undercover, you know?" Rikku chirped.

Nodding, Yuna faced the ocean again.

'The Eternal Calm. It's my two minutes and forty one seconds and Wakka's pudgy stomach. It's a small and quiet happiness...but I guess now, I can ask for a bit more, can't I?'

~End of Chapter 1~

End note: *phew* And that didn't even take me that long to write. 5:22am now. That makes it...an hour and 6 minutes or something like that. I liked the way this chapter turned out. Please review, and stay tuned in for more! I might even write another chapter later today if you people want me to! ^_^ Bai bai! ::goes off to TRY to sleep::


End file.
